


Like a cloud

by Astrosfaerydae, BTS_Angel



Series: Astro Prompts [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro has no braincells, Bottom Mj, Bottom Myungjun, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Jinjin is a little shit, Jinwoo is sappy, M/M, MJamie, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mj is sentimental, Moon bin embarrasses sanha, Porn With Plot, Sweet Sex, Tickle Fights, Top Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Vanilla, pretty vanilla, slight bit of humor, stressed myungjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_Angel/pseuds/BTS_Angel
Summary: “Could’ve sworn I left it in the kitchen,” He sighed, frustratingly scratching his head.“Where in the actual fuck could it be?” He asked himself, irritated, but trying to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before he completely tore apart the whole dorm.“It can’t be in the bedroom, can it?” He shook his head. “No, it can’t. Eunwoo helped me practice at dinner last night. It has got to be somewhere,” he said as he began to fling items off to the side in a desperate attempt to find the script.This script wasn’t just full of lines and his notes, but it was sentimental to him. This was his first major solo activity outside of the group. When it came in the mail Jinwoo got his hands on it before him. It was almost impossible to tell who was more excited that he landed the role, himself or Jinwoo. Jinwoo drew a large M in front of ‘Jaime’ and left small doodles of hearts and kisses in a purple pen on the front along with a small note. “MJ: When I think of you I feel cozy like a cloud. Feels like the whole world is clear and bright. I love you, Fighting!”
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Astro Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Like a cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayakaMidori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaMidori/gifts).



> The two co creators are my wonderful friends and amazing editors I can never thank them enough. It wouldn't let me add Etherealnialhoran though, but you should go check her out. Anyways This is the fic request from SayakaMidori:
> 
> "1, JinJun couple, when Myung Jun is stress and mood down, and Jin Jin raise him up (if you could, I want it's a fanfic with rating E)"
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!!!

Myungjun sat on the couch, eating his lunch in silence. The dorm was quiet, with every member in their respective spaces except Myungjun. He and Jinwoo shared a room and currently, Jinwoo was working on the group’s next album, so Myungjun treated the communal living room as his own space so as not to disturb Jinwoo. Even if he was in their room Jinwoo wouldn’t notice him, even if Myungjun stood in front of him stark naked. It had been like this for the past few weeks since ‘Knock’ promotions ended. Their leader, always ready to work impossibly hard to come back as quickly as possible. Jinwoo even asked Myungjun for some quiet today, which was highly unusual.

After finishing his lunch, Myungjun decided to take advantage of the quiet and practice his lines for his upcoming role in ‘Everybody’s Talking About Jamie.’ He just didn’t remember where exactly he left the script last night.

 _“Could’ve sworn I left it in the kitchen,”_ He sighed, frustratingly scratching his head.

The countertops were full of clutter and dishes from the last few nights of dinner. He began to methodically search under each pile of dishes, papers, car keys, hats, and other clutter that probably shouldn’t have been in a kitchen. He huffed and moved on to searching the other common spaces before angrily stomping back into the kitchen. 

“Where in the actual fuck could it be?” He asked himself, irritated, but trying to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before he completely tore apart the whole dorm.

 _“It can’t be in the bedroom, can it?”_ He shook his head. _“No, it can’t. Eunwoo helped me practice at dinner last night. It has got to be somewhere,”_ he said as he began to fling items off to the side in a desperate attempt to find the script. 

This script wasn’t just full of lines and his notes, but it was sentimental to him. This was his first major solo activity outside of the group. When it came in the mail Jinwoo got his hands on it before him. It was almost impossible to tell who was more excited that he landed the role, himself or Jinwoo. Jinwoo drew a large M in front of ‘Jaime’ and left small doodles of hearts and kisses in a purple pen on the front along with a small note. “MJ: When I think of you I feel cozy like a cloud. Feels like the whole world is clear and bright. I love you, Fighting!”

When Myungjun felt unsure of himself or anxious about the musical he looked at Jinwoo’s note and it brought him some peace. He couldn’t believe he would lose something so important to him. Hot, angry tears began to well up in his eyes before they threatened to fall, he furiously rubbed them dry. 

“You’re being stupid, it has to be in the dorm somewhere pull yourself together,”

“Hmm Myungjun, did you say something?”

His head whipped around towards the sound of the voice. Quickly, he realized it was Eunwoo. He chuckled nervously “Oh nothing just looking for my script?”

“Didn’t you leave it on the kitchen table?” Eunwoo asked.

“That’s what I thought!” He said as he threw his hands in the air annoyed at himself.

“Let’s go ask Jinwoo, maybe he will know?” Eunwoo began walking in the direction of Jinwoo’s room.

Myungjun ran after Eunwoo grabbing on to the other man’s sleeve to stop him, “We shouldn’t bother him, he actually asked for some quiet today.”

“I don’t think you tearing through the dorm at top speed is exactly being quiet.” He continued to reach for the doorknob. Myungjun grabbed that hand too and looked up into the taller man's eyes, pleading for him not to open the door.

“This is stupid, he’s not gonna know where it is anyway. So let’s just leave him alone. Please, I’ve never taken it to the bedroom anyway so it has got to be out here,” Myungjun said, gently pulling on Eunwoos arms, pouting, he hoped Eunwoo would listen.

“Fine, but I’m getting the others. We need to clean this place anyways.” Eunwoo huffed as he walked off to collect the rest of the members.

* * *

“THE WHOLE DORM?!?!?!” Sanha said in protest, pouting and as he crossed his arms.

“Yes, it needs to be done anyways,” Eunwoo said as he handed Sanha a handful of trash bags.

“Why isn’t Jinwoo helping us, is he ok?” Moonbin asked Myungjun, sounding concerned.

“No, he’s fine, just working on some music. He asked me for some quiet time today.” Myungjun shrugged.

“Ok, so remind me, where did you last have the script?” Rocky asked.

“The kitchen,” Eunwoo and Myungjun said in unison. 

They all shared nods of acknowledgment and went to work. Three hours later, the sunset cast an orange glow through the windows of their now clean dorm. The script was still missing. Myungjun flopped onto the couch, letting out an exasperated sigh as the tears began to flow. Sanha, Rocky, and Moonbin sat beside him, gently trying to comfort him.

“What’s so special about it that it can't be replaced?” Sanha queried innocently.

Angrily, Myungjun pulled his phone out and showed them the photo he took of the front of the script.

“Ohhh… I’m sorry hyung.” He uttered quietly, contorting his face into an exaggerated frown as he reached out to hug Myungjun.

Eunwoo crouched down in front of Myungjun handing him a water bottle and some tissues. “Maybe it's time we ask Jinwoo for some help, huh hyung?” 

Myungjun exhaled heavily letting his body sink further into the couch. “You don’t think he’d be mad that I bothered him?” 

“When has he ever been mad at you? Don’t be silly.” Rocky chimed in, playfully swatting the back of Myungjun’s head.

“Ok, fine…”

As he walked towards the room, he sniffed back the tears and tried his best to dry his face so Jinwoo wouldn’t suspect anything. Slowly he opened the door as not to startle him. Jinwoo was at his computer bobbing his head along to the beat coming from his headphones, still in just his basketball shorts from the previous night. The orange glow from the window made his skin look even more tanned.

“Jinwoo” 

“Jinwooooooooooooo,” he said a little louder this time.

“Hmm?” He removed one side of his headset, still focused on his computer, hastily he switched tabs, “It's not dinner time already, is it?”

“Not quite. I have a question.” Myungjun wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s bare shoulders. 

“Sure”

“Do you happen to know where my script is?” He asked as the knot in his throat began to well up again causing his voice to crack.

“Yea here, it was with the laundry you did last night so I put it on my desk.” He shuffled a few things around to reach the script and handed it to Myungjun over his shoulder, replacing his headphones on to his ear. 

“Thanks,” he said meekly as he made his way to this side of the bed. He sat down on the bed and began sobbing, inaudibly at first but grew louder and louder. As soon as Jinwoo heard the boy's cries he flew out of his chair and to Myungjun’s side.

“Hey, hey babe what's wrong?” He said, pulling Myungjun close as he rocked them back and forth while he stroked the man’s jet black hair. 

Myungjun pulled away from him, giggling nervously as he tried to fix his face. 

“It’s stupid babe, so stupid, I’m stupid-” He shook his head and brushed his fingers through his hair, trying desperately to regain his composure. 

Jinwoo placed his hand on the other’s knee, lovingly rubbing it, “If you are this upset about it, it’s not stupid. Come on, tell me what’s wrong, love.”

“We have all been searching for that script for the last three and a half hours almost. I thought I lost it forever.” He murmured whilst pouting.

“Awwww,” he said in a pitiful tone, “babe why didn’t you come and ask me?”

“I didn’t want you to know I might have lost it… the little doodle you drew, it means the absolute world to me and it was embarrassing that I lost it. And you told me not to bother you today, you’ve never done that ” Myungjun collapsed back onto his pillow, his cheeks the color of the sun. 

“You sappy buttmunch,” he laughed playfully whacking him with one of their many pillows. 

Myungjun sat up, getting in Jinwoo’s face “Shut up! You know everything you do makes me fuckin’ sappy! It’s your fault,” slightly backing off “Can you at least tell me why you didn’t want me in here today? You’ve never done that and it has been a long while since we’ve even had a moment to breathe alone.” 

“Well, this was supposed to be a surprise. Do you know what today is?”

“Tuesday…” He said with a befuddled look painted across his face. 

“Look under the blanket on my side while I set this up to play on the tv, ok?” Jinwoo flashed a devilish smile at him.

Carefully, he peeled back the blankets revealing a picnic blanket folded up, two half-melted candles, and a bottle of wine. All these items seemed familiar to Myungjun, but he couldn’t place them. 

Jinwoo clicked a button on his computer and sat back down with him laying his head on the other's shoulder. “This should jog your memory.” Reaching up for just a moment he kissed Myungjun’s cheek. 

Suran’s song ‘Love Story’ played from the tv as photos and videos from their first date scrolled by. They sat in still silence, Myungjun’s mouth hung open. The slide show ended and Jinwoo showed up on the screen.

From the tv, “I love you!!! I know we aren’t gonna have a lot of time together for a while so I’m...um going to recreate our first date on the third anniversary of it.” On-screen Jinwoo nervously played with his hands. 

“I remember it well, that was the day I was sure I’d love you forever. We are both really busy lately with your musical stuff and me preparing for the next album that I just wanted to take a moment and tell you how much I love and appreciate you. So enjoy the food I’ve ‘prepared’ and let’s do this again next year.” On-screen Jinwoo waved goodbye.

He spoke up as it ended, “I was gonna order some KFC like I did for our first date but I’ll do that in a minute.” 

Wiping away the happy tears on his cheek Myungjun squealed, “JINJINIEEEEEEEEEE, I’m the sappy one, I’M THE SAPPY ONE WHY YOU-” He tackled Jinwoo pinning him to the bed. 

“I should be sappy more often if this is the result,” he said as he cocked his eyebrows up, gingerly resting his hands on Myungjun’s hips. 

A coy grin appeared on Myungjun’s face, he began to lean down to kiss Jinwoo, but right before their lips met, he went in for the kill-shot tickling the other’s armpits and belly mercilessly. He let out a squeal and flipped them over, attacking him back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, the rest of the group sat around watching the tv. Squeals and laughter could be heard coming from down the hall. 

“EWWWWWW, I’m gonna need my headphones aren’t I?” Sanha fake gagged.

Moonbin snickered at the comment, “Really? Are you really gonna act all innocent when just last week we all had to hear ‘Ohhhh nnnnngg hyung pleassseee’ coming from y'all's room?” he as he imitated the younger’s moans.

Eunwoo doubled over laughing, Rocky and Sanha looked on in horror, their faces began to look like the stylists used too much rouge again. 

Sanha hid his face with a pillow. “Y’ALL HEARD THAT?” He screamed the pillow muffling some of the sounds.

“The whole neighborhood heard,” Moonbin said, as he took a sip of his tea trying his best not to smirk. 

“Give them a break Binnie, that's just a very healthy and normal reaction.” he said in a matter of fact tone, ‘I’m sure they hear you too, with your loud, pretty mouth” Eunwoo shrugged smiling from ear to ear trying to stifle his laughter. 

“This house is just full of a bunch of loud horndogs.” Rocky chimed in now rolling his eyes and laughing at the situation even though his cheeks still showed the telltale signs of embarrassment.

* * *

Jinwoo moved to straddle Myungjun, intertwining their legs. Their giggles slowing down, Jinwoo let his body rest on top of his boyfriends, looking him in the eyes as he brushed back his black hair. 

“We **_really_ ** could recreate our first date if you wanted,” Jinwoo said in a sultry tone, placing his lips against the shell of Myungjun’s ear, letting out a sigh that sent shivers up his boyfriend’s spine. 

“At least this time I won’t struggle to unbutton your shirt.” he chuckled, running his hands from the small of Jinwoo's back up to his shoulders, letting the tips of his fingernails drag across the others smooth and delicate skin. This made Jinwoo let out a deep groan. 

Jinwoo reached under Myungjun’s t-shirt lifting it off of him in one quick motion, tossing it to the side. He leaned down and began kissing the base of Myungjun’s neck. Ever so slowly moving up, biting and sucking along the way, each touch eliciting a small whimper from the man below him. Myungjun arched up into the other’s leg, his growing erection seeking friction. Jinwoo began to lift himself up to move down the man’s body, but he was stopped by Myungjun’s hands, grasping his face, pulling him back down into a desperate kiss. 

Each time Myungjun would grind on his boyfriend’s thigh he let out a small pitiful sounding whine into their kiss. Jinwoo wrapped his arms behind him and lifted them up so that he was in a kneeling position, never once breaking the kiss. His hand trailing down Myungjun’s supple body, when he reached the waistband of Myungjun’s joggers, he tugged at them. He took the hint and slid off his joggers, his boxers following with it. 

Jinwoo paused taking in the beautiful sight before him. Myungjun’s cock leaking precum onto his golden skin was a work of art. Jinwoo looked down at it and then back up into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Can I?”

“Please” Myungjun nodded in anticipation.

He grasped the base of Myungjun’s cock, wrapping his long fingers around it leisurely giving it a few strokes before bringing his lips down to the leaking head. His tongue going to work lapping up the precum. With each lick and stroke, Myungjun mewled softly, tossing his head back. Without warning, Jinwoo enveloped the entire length of his boyfriend's dick deep down into his throat. This made Myungjun grunt as he tried his best not to thrust up into Jinwoo’s face. 

Jinwoo grasped onto Myungjuns slim hips, holding them still as his mouth worked its way gradually up and down. All the while lewd noises escaped his boyfriend's lips. Instinctively, he reached over to the bedside table for a small bottle. He opened it with one hand spreading the contents onto his fingers. He began to rub the entrance of the puckered hole tenderly as he continued to deepthroat Myungjun’s throbbing cock. The further stimulation evoked increasingly louder sighs of pleasure. 

“Fuuuckkk...” He groaned as Jinwoo fully inserted his index finger. Myungjun laid back to give his boyfriend some more room. The noises coming from his mouth fed Jinwoo's ego, this made him go faster and faster as he worked the tight hole open. 

He added another finger and picked up the pace again with his mouth until Myungjun cried out, “I-I c-can’t take much more I’m-” 

With that, Jinwoo let his bottom lip and tongue drag along the underside of the man’s cock, he licked it one last time before he pulled away. Myungjun moaned wantonly at the loss of warmth around his member. Jinwoo’s fingers stopped, but only momentarily. He slowly picked up the pace again as he added a third finger and more obscenely sweet noises spilled from Myungjun. 

Myungjun was unable to speak properly through the pleasure that coursed through his body, “Baabbbe, I… I want-” 

Calmly Jinwoo replied, “Hmm, tell me what you want, baby boy.” He leaned down and placed soft kisses on Myungjun’s inner thighs. 

“I ne-ED AGGHHH!” Myungjun squealed as Jinwoo put pressure on the other’s prostate.

Jinwoo chuckled, “You need what?” he said facetiously as he smiled up at his boyfriend, his eyes no longer soft and sweet. 

“Fuck you, just fuck me!” Myungjun sassed. 

Jinwoo shrugged, “If you say so.” as he removed his fingers they made a vulgar pop. Myungjun made an even more vulgar noise at the loss of the pressure inside of him. Jinwoo removed his shorts finally letting his neglected cock spring free with a slight whine as the sting of cold air, he grabbed the small bottle of lube drizzling a generous amount on to the head of his dick. He gave himself a few slow, firm strokes to spread the lube before lining it up with Myungjun’s rosy hole. 

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yes, Jinwoo please…” Myungjun pleaded. 

Jinwoo obliged, burying himself deep inside his boyfriend, he held his breath to keep himself from moaning. As he bottomed out as his breath hitched and he let out a deep, breathy moan. In return, Myungjun winced at Jinwoos thick member as it stretched his asshole, the burning quickly turned from pain to pure pleasure. Jinwoo took a moment to let them both adjust before setting a slow, forceful pace. 

Myungjun jolted with each thrust that hit his prostate, it felt like an electric pulse was being sent through his entire body. This made Myungjun dig his fingers into Jinwoo’s back leaving beautiful pink trails across it, the sensation made Jinwoo shudder. 

“Faster… please,” Myungjun asked as his breathing became shorter and more labored. 

Jinwoo didn’t hesitate at the request. As he went faster, Myungjun purred a slew of curse words. 

“Such a beautiful voice, but _such_ a dirty mouth,” Jinwoo said, grabbing Myungjun’s chin as he pulled him up into a passionate kiss. He trailed open-mouth kisses down his jawline and further down until he reached his boyfriend’s chest, leaving a few hickeys and small bite marks in his wake. With one hand, Jinwoo began to firmly stroke the other’s cock. Each time he reached the head, he rotated his wrist and squeezed it lightly spreading out the slick fluids down the shaft adding to the intensity of each stroke. At the same time, he sucked on one of Myungjun’s taut nipples into his mouth, this prompted a muffled cry as Myungjun bit down on his lip in a futile attempt to keep quiet. 

“Shit… I-I’m so close… nnnggg” Myungjun moaned arching his hips to meet Jinwoo’s thrusts and his stomach tensed up in anticipation of the imminent release. 

Jinwoo raised up for a moment, a devilish grin plastered to his face, saliva dripped off his plump, pink lips onto Myungjun’s chest. Deliberately, he thrust deep into his boyfriend as the sounds of loud, pornographic slapping echoed off the walls. 

Myungjun tossed his head back, cumming in spurts forceful enough that his whole chest was coated in a white sticky mess. With each thick strand of cum, his body quaked, his moans turned into softer mewls as Jinwoo worked him through the orgasm. The noises that came from his boyfriend almost made Jinwoo cum on the spot. A few thrusts later, his cock pulsed inside Myungjun, releasing his load. As he pulled out the cum was still leaking out of the head of his dick. 

Myungjun lovingly pulled Jinwoo down into a kiss as they spoke sweet words of praise and comfort to each other. Jinwoo fully relaxed his body on top of the man below him. 

“I love you, Myungjun,” He whispered, kissing his boyfriend's sweat-drenched forehead. 

“Eeeewwww, you’re laying in my cum,” Myungjun tried to push him off but to no avail.

“I’ve done much worse than lay in your cum before,” Jinwoo chortled as he rolled off the bed, collecting the clothes that were thrown around. 

Myungjun laughed as he propped himself up on his elbows “Ok, point made.”

“I’m hungry now,” Jinwoo sighed exasperatedly, “You want to order KFC and hop in the shower?” He asked as he wrapped his lower body in a dirty towel left on their floor.

“Sure but nothing spicy my ass is already on fire,” Myungjun said, contorting his face while he rubbed his backside.

Jinwoo giggled with a mischievous smirk on his face, “I don't seem to recall you complaining about it when I was balls deep in your ass.”

Myungjun tossed his pillow at Jinwoo’s face, “shut up you little shit,” he said, rolling his eyes playfully at his boyfriend. 

“Here,” Jinwoo said, tossing Myungjun an oversized shirt, “let's go get you cleaned up so we can be done before the food gets here.” 

“Thanks, Jinjinie, I love you,” Myungjun said sweetly, as he pulled on the shirt that covered almost all of his slender frame. 

“I love you more, babe.”

* * *

  
  


  
  



End file.
